Emerald and Chocolate
by anjbonz22
Summary: A sweet sweet moment before Harry and Ginny got together in HBP. H/G Canon.


**My Couple: Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I own them but I don't. The plot is sort of mine but the characters are JKR's.**

_**Harry and Ginny are uniquely well matched, having been through four separate stages of their relationship: Ginny loves Harry; Harry loves Ginny; genuine friendship with no desire on either side; and finally being together. The fact that each one has independently fallen for the other, and that they have managed to fit in a spot of close friendship as well, makes them easily the strongest fledgling couple in the entire series.**_

History. I loved the sound of the word history. Odd, right? Why all of a sudden, that certain word held a soft spot in my heart. Wonder no more because I was going to explain why.

Ginny and I have been together…errr…friends for quite some time now. And I must admit, I was beginning to like her a lot. A feeling of affection I never knew existed.

Come on, I knew her since what? I was 11 and she was 10. We've been through a lot together and apart, but I woke one day, my feelings for her was already beyond my control and imagination. As thick as I was, by the way don't be too surprised, Ron and I were best friends, I never knew how amazing she was. I never knew that my feelings have always been there, in the deepest corner of my being, waiting for the right time and consciousness.

Until now, I was having a rather difficult time coping up with this fierce battle raging inside of me. Yes, I tried to denied it, for several months in fact, because I simply cannot fall for her. One, she was still attached to a creature whom at this point, I still wanted to curse into oblivion. And two, she was Ron's sister, Ron's sister, my best friend's sister. I didn't want these feelings to jeopardize our friendship, knowing how protective Ron was to her.

But come to think of it, I also deserved to be happy as much as any other people, wizard or muggle in this planet. And with Ginny, I was sure I will be.

That was… if she was willing to take me back. Merlin, I forgot we were never together yet! Why do I say that? Okay, what I meant to say was, if she was willing to give me a chance to prove myself of my purest intentions of kissing her…errr…no, my purest intentions of taking care of her and making her happy.

Don't laugh at me. My dilemma was a real dilemma and you have to believe me. It was not much of a problem if I realized my feelings a couple of years back. Aside from my reasons one and two, there was this **Ginny giving up on me **reason. She has moved on. And my poor little self didn't have any space in her heart anymore.

But hey, there was always hope for as long as we live, am I right? And I thought today was **The Day**. I was planning to take some not so immediate action after I heard from Hermione that Ginny and her git of a boyfriend had broken up. They were history! Hmmm… that was it, I loved the word history because Ginny and the boy were already a history. Am I pathetic or what?

And speaking of Ginny, as if I was not speaking about her for the past 5 minutes, I haven't seen her yet since our walk from the pitch. Merlin, that was a marvelous moment for us…errr…for me, having her around, hearing her melodious laughter, staring at her beautiful yet unassuming face, after the best Quidditch practice my captainship has ever seen.

Little touches, little flirting, a massive extra attention were all I have for her to feel that she's special to me. That she was no ordinary girl in my eyes.

We separated when we reached the common room. I had to go up here in my dorm to regain my composure to prevent my **making a fool of myself in her presence**. And Ginny? Maybe she was with Ron and Hermione or with her friends in her year?

Well, go and find her Potter! Take this chance before the majority of the Hogwarts male population has been on their way to where she was.

I sat up in an instance and flattened my hopeless unruly hair. I cannot go anywhere near Ginny's heart if I stayed here in my bed, succumbed with my Ginny brooding without doing anything.

I am Harry James Potter, I never lose hope.

* * *

I was unusually giddy today as if I haven't just broken up with my now ex-boyfriend. Of course, how can I not be? Ron and Katie were back on the team, the team did extremely well in our practice, I made fun of my brother and the team loved it even though Ron wanted to murder me, and Harry…Harry, Harry, Harry. He has been extra attentive to me lately. Extra, and I meant extra. I was on the verge of pinching myself to make sure it wasn't just a dream every time I caught him staring at me, laughing at my jokes audibly and even if it was not that funny at all, extra care and touch like tucking my loose stubborn hair behind my ear or wiping a smudge of dirt in my cheek.

Hermione was so going to smack me in the head if she found out I haven't totally gotten over him. What should I do? He was already the love of my life ever since I have learned to appreciate other species in this planet.

To be honest, I was quite hysterical when the wanker McLaggen knocked him out the other day. I tried hard not to be too obvious with my best friend and my then boyfriend slash prat of the new century in view. But I just cannot control my feelings. I was bloody worried! And what else was worse? The said ex slash prat laughed at the site of him getting hurt! Unbelievable! They were supposed to be friends. As far as I knew, they've been dorm mates for ages along with my thick brother, one of my closest friends Neville, and the prat's partner in crime Finnigan, whom I was convinced was as prat as he was. How many times did I already say prat? Oh, never mind.

The giant squid's tentacles stole my attention away from my Harry brooding. Sometimes I wondered if Squidy have grown a fixation on me for I was spending most of my time here in my favorite oak tree beside the Black Lake, more than I spent my time with the prat, away from the preening eyes, temporarily distant from the real world that were school and my Harry illness.

But here I was, still insanely thinking of him. So much of being temporarily distant.

As I was saying, when Harry was hurt, I have gone to visit him and stayed there for a number of hours. Ignoring the fact that I have not yet ditched the king of gits (at least I changed it from prat to git!) and my dear but thick brother was also lying in another bed not that far away from him. I didn't care if he saw me in that state, like I was the one who was hit in the head. I didn't care if he teased me again with my so-called school girl crush in him.

I just felt it was the right thing to do. To be there beside him until he was well enough to kiss me…uhhh…where the bloody hell that rubbishness came from?

Okay, don't get me wrong. I went out with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas and I didn't do it just to prove that I have moved on. Well…maybe, for a bit, but not entirely. They were nice blokes, too nice for my taste actually, took good care of me and made me happy for a while. But just for a while. I knew I have liked them both but they were just not…Harry. I cannot make myself moved on leaving Harry behind me. It would be a cruel punishment for my hopeless heart.

They cannot and would not understand me ever because I myself sometimes cannot understand me. Yes, maybe I was really crazy. Still crazy in love with Harry Potter.

In love but lunatic because until this moment, I didn't know why I permitted Dean to kiss me in the first place. Believe it or not, our first kiss which was my first kiss was in the very same corridor which Harry and Ron chose to see us. I wanted to faint seeing him seeing us!

I wanted to curse myself for giving in to Dean's plea, for considering that maybe that kiss will vanish his suspicions of my intentions on going out with him. Merlin, what will Harry think of me? That I was doing that and probably more than that when he was not around? How will I tell him that everything was just for him only. Everything of me.

Hermione said I should give up and move on.

But I am Ginevra Molly Weasley. I never lose hope.

* * *

Harry had searched every corner of Hogwarts, hoping that when he turned, he would see her, the very girl he was most anxious to be with. But she was nowhere. He unconsciously wanted to hit himself for leaving her in the Common Room. For wasting those few minutes contemplating on what he should do next rather than spontaneously anticipate what's going to happen.

They've been good friends since summer of this year and as far as he was concerned, they were getting along well enough, more than he expected they can be. They loved to laugh about the silliest things. They shared their passion in countless stuff nobody will expect and they can understand each other by just one look. And those made their so-called relationship cut among the rest. Even from Ron and Hermione.

Ginny wasn't much of a worry freak and cautious like Ron and she wouldn't over react and nag him on what he should and shouldn't do like Hermione. Ginny. He didn't know what was it about her, but it seemed she always knew. Similar to being familiar with one's back of the hand. Every details, every lines.

_Yes, Ginny is Ginny. She's extraordinary because she's herself._

Harry halted in the midst of the Quidditch pitch after surveying the grounds, and still, no Ginny. He carelessly slumped down and ran his hand through his raven hair.

He considered checking on the Maurader's map but decided not to. He was tempted but wanted to rely on his own instincts and effort to find her.

_Maybe I need to concentrate. I need peace and serenity. And one place will provide me the sense of contentment before continuing the search for my golden snitch. Perhaps I can say hello to Squidy!_

He immediately stood up and went on his way towards the Black Lake, humming an unusual tune, unaware he never hummed until now. Imagining Ginny's smile that can melt his heart instantly. A smile he reckoned was out of ordinary. Was it because the smile meant only for him or it was just Ginny's smile?

_I am hopeless. _

His heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on the girl he has been looking for. Quidditch practice gear and boots beside her, dipping her toes on the lake, staring at the sun setting, lost in thoughts. Ginny's eyes slightly squinted as if concentrating on something, wrinkling her nose annoyingly. Harry grinned at the sight of her adorable expression.

"So how's Squidy?" said Harry, creeping silently behind her, making her jump into a fright, splashing water to them, clutching her chest.

"Merlin, Harry! You almost killed me!"

"Of course, I won't kill you. It would be really tragic to lose an accomplice in teasing Ron and Hermione," replied Harry dramatically, shifting his position to a more accessible one to gaze at Ginny's bewildered yet gorgeous face.

She smirked, holding back her laughter and rode on to his teasing. "Good for you, Mr. Potter. You know your priorities."

He shrugged, running his right hand on his hair for the nth time, a habit of his when he was in the middle of pressure or at loss for words.

"So you won't even ask me to sit with you?" _Merlin, help me to control my feelings._

"As if you still need some asking," said Ginny cheekily, when it truth, she was confused with complexity of feelings churning within her. _Do I have a power to summon Harry when I'm thinking of him? _But she shook every blush that was longing to be seen. She didn't want to drive Harry away from her again if she came back to being the previously shy and awkward Weasley girl. "It seems, the wanker's bludger caused a major damage in your brain. You are actually hitting punchlines and tucking my hair behind my ear!"

"Major damage? Weasley girl, you have a wrong impression on me, too bad, you don't know that is the real me," added Harry, laughing, as he took the seat next to Ginny and removed his socks and shoes as well to soak his feet.

A comfortable silence came in between them, both uncontrollably smiling after they fired each other cheeky remarks they loved doing so much. Harry heaved a deep sigh brushing off the smile from his lips to regain the courage to ask her the question bothering him after he saw her since the Daily Prophet news-worthy break up. He hesitated a couple of times, opened and then closed his mouth instantly without any words like a fish. But it was now or never. Scared as he was with her future reply, he needed to know like a dutiful boy...friend, rather.

"Errr… Ginny… are you alright?"

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed, surprised by his sudden query and solemnity. "Serious damage you have. Do you want me to bring you to Madame Pomfrey again? You are the one who's been in that bloody wing because the psychopath McWanker recently lost his mind, and now you're asking me if I'm alright?"

"Ginny…" said Harry, mockingly stern, pinching her arm playfully.

"Awww, Potter, what's that for?" she exclaimed, while soothing her reddened arm. _Quite a grip, darling._

"What I mean is, you are probably depressed with the break-up and all. You are exceptionally on high spirits a while ago. Is it your way to escape your loneliness? You might need someone to talk to."

"Depressed? You think I'm depressed because of the break-up?" _Oh great. This is just great. Now he thinks I'm serious with my ex. How can I possibly convince him that there's no one else for me but him. Ever since._

"Yes, I guess? Well, that happens when a boy and a girl who used to love each other lead their separate ways, right?"

Ginny patted Harry's cheek with a pitying scowl. "Other girls, maybe. But never the Weasley girl. My ancestors will disown me!" Her eyes suddenly took an interest with her wiggling toes underneath the water. Too embarrassed with what she was going to say to him. But she needed to, before any misconceptions will go further. "And besides, I am especially happy a while ago, because I really am happy. You know me, Harry, I am not doing anything just to please other people. I'm happy because of the enormous baggage lifted upon my shoulders after I broke up with the prat. _Okay, here I am again with the prat word. _I feel so relieved to be free again. Nobody will smother me anymore. Nobody will tell me what I have and don't have to do. Those are the things he used to do and be around me and I already have more than a lifetime to experience those things with my parents and 6 git protective brothers." _No more pretensions and no more wishing I am with somebody else, sweetheart._

Harry's eyes darted towards her. He was so afraid to look into her eyes while she was speaking because his eyes might betray him. Good thing though, she wasn't in the mood to do so too. He can't help but grin with what he heard straight from her lips. _Judging her words, it seems, she's not that into that relationship. She doesn't need to recover because there is nothing to recover from. I might still have the chance!_

Ginny felt his eyes resting on her and looked his way. Harry's emeralds met her chocolates, returning his smile, leaning her head slightly. The ever clueless Harry didn't have any hint with what the more than occasionally mischievous Ginny was up to.

Her dazzling smile that accentuated her beautiful features entranced the smitten young man so much he didn't notice Ginny reaching out for the water to break the tension that was called naïve Harry, confused Ginny and past relationship concoction.

"Harry…"

"Hmmm…"

She aimed on him and the next thing he knew, they were both soaked with icy water from the lake, roaring with laughter they haven't done in their entire life. Panting, Harry tucked another stubborn strands of red hair behind her ear.

"You really love to do that, huh?"

"Am I that obvious?

"Not quite."

Harry chuckled then lowered his eyes.

"Do you want me to help you with your glasses? You might have a trouble seeing how amazing I am vividly with those water in it," said Ginny, holding back her giggles, waiting for his reaction.

"Believe me, Gin, I don't need any spells to see how amazing you are."

Ginny felt the blush rushing once more because of his words. _Me? Amazing? I'm Fred and George's sister, I must be joking! Maybe Harry does need some thorough help. His brains are damaged! Or not? What if he finally see me after all of those years? Great. This is just great. And this time, the word great is not used as sarcasm. I want to squeal!_

She angled her face for him not to see how scarlet she became after hearing those words she has been dreaming to hear from him. Just the realization of her being important after all was enough for her, but it was not that asking too much if what she dreamt of since she was a little girl will come true.

_All right, Ginny, stop being this obvious!_

"Come on, give me those babies. It's rather harsh to keep them cold."

"Oh yeah? You're worried with my glasses but you did this to me, Weasley girl!"

Ginny muttered the spell under her breath ignoring his banter, then smiled after she has done a non-verbal spell she has been practicing for three days in a row since she saw the older students did the same.

"Ummm… let me see. Yes?"

"Ha ha ha ha, very funny Ginny Weasley. But in all fairness, Gin, you're very good with that spell. I didn't know Snape teaches the younger year similar to what he is teaching us."

"No he doesn't. I just thought, I could do with some magic during my free periods. As if I have, with the OWLs and Quidditch in my itinerary."

"Should I be scared?"

"You really should, Potter."

Harry smiled, as Ginny held out his glasses to him. _Yes, Ginny made my glasses see clearer than the previous. She made me realize what I've been missing in my life. Someone who sees me as I really am. Not Harry Bloody Potter, but just Harry. A wizard who wants to live a normal life and be happy. Someone who can brought out the child in me I never experienced. I know my future is a giant sized blur, with Voldemort and everything. But with Ginny, that future is something I can look forward too._

Ginny surveyed each and every bits of his enamored face, a small smile gracing her lips. _Harry. I've always thought my feelings had never changed since I felt something special for him. But I'm wrong. Because right at this moment, I don't see the Harry Potter I used to put in his pedestal, this is Harry. I would never regret the days when we're still apart because I know it was meant to be. We need time and the fate gave that to us. My friend, my future, my Harry._

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Just an information, this Weasley girl has never been in love. Ummm, well, with Michael and Dean for that matter. _ Because my heart belongs to you, love_."

Harry's heart suddenly danced in the fastest tune he could ever imagined. _I knew it! She's not completely drawn with the boy! _But of course, he couldn't say it to her… yet. He became contented giving her a breathtaking smile he hoped she couldn't resist like what he was feeling with hers.

"Me either."

"You too? I thought you were in love with Cho Chang. Having an intense crush on her for years, and you still haven't?" said Ginny, surprised but her heart's wings fluttered open to fly out of happiness. Trying her best to hide her adrenaline to jump and to wrap both her arms around him _I knew it! That hosepipe of a girl is just a passing fancy!_

"At that time, I thought so too, but I was wrong. Idiot of me to feel that way."

"Oh, no no no, Potter. If you are idiot, you wouldn't realize that was a mistake. You're actually smarter than you think you are because you have moved on."

"Do you think so?"

"More than positive, Harry."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. And errr… I hope… errr… you'll be happy. You deserve it."

"Yeah, I think we both deserve our happily ever after." Ginny smiled at Harry in a way his knees would buckle. Thank God, he was already in the ground. "To be honest, I never expected we'll become like this after those awkward moments of our lives."

"Regrets?"

"Not really. Sometimes I wish I could change some parts of my life but sometimes I feel it is all necessary if it will mean I will have this kind of relationship with the famous Harry Potter."

"Ginny!"

"What?"

Harry frowned like a little child, making Ginny laughed so hard.

"You know I don't…"

"I don't like being in the position that I am," finished Ginny, pouting her lips to mock Harry's childlike expression. "I know, Harry. So serious."

"Weasley girl, you're going to be the death of me!" And with that Harry started their water fight again, drowned by the feelings they never thought they would feel towards each other.

_Yes, you will be my happily ever after… soon…_

They both thought at the same time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my simple and kind of fluffy story. I'm just so in love with the couple and can't go on with my life without writing anything about the start of them being together.**

**I started my story with a quote from the Mugglenet's book. I hope you like it.**


End file.
